Opposite Sides Of Luck
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Something tragic happens that changes the relationship between Albus and Gellert forever. homophobia, murder, blood


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

* * *

Word Count: 785

Title: Opposite Sides Of Luck

Note: AU. Potential timeline change. Also, don't ask me how they killed someone in broad daylight without being caught…

Warnings: homophobia, murder, blood

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Basilisk - write about an accidental death

Olivanders: Slytherin Character

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6 : Psychiatry- Task #5: Friday the 13th - Write about a lucky/unlucky day.

Yearly:

Prompt 288 [Pairing] Albus/Gellert

Word 134 [Word] Forgive

* * *

It was one day that lead to all of it being for nought. It was not intentional, a child Gellert's age had been mocking him, teasing him and Albus for being queer. A sudden burst of fury went through him, and he needed to stand up for the man he loved. Gellert felt compelled to prove they he was just as much a man as they were.

The swiftness of his movement was graceful, and the curse passed his lips before he knew it.

"_Flipendo_!" Gellert cried, and the boy went flying against the wall of the toy shop, crashing through the glass window. Gellert looked in horror at what he had done, and as a reflex, his hands swiped down over his navy blue robes. He felt them sweaty and uncomfortable.

Gellert felt Albus's periwinkle eyes on him, Gellert was horrified at what he had done. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, but blood pooled around the body, and they knew nothing could be done to save him. Gellert had killed someone, a child really, one of his peers.

He knew that Pickles was dead before he hit the ground, the glass had cut some vital arteries, and he had let out his last breath as his body hit the ground. Gellert felt himself let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. At least this way they wouldn't get caught. Albus wouldn't get in trouble for this.

Albus had been the one to react, being the superstitious one, he went and threw salt over the entire floor surrounding the broken glass before he cast a spell to clear it. He was checking every window as well as the passageway in case anyone showed up, but nobody did. A large section of Hogsmeade had been abandoned because of repairs and maintenance to the shops in the vicinity.

Which was lucky, Gellert thought, since they could dispose of the body and nobody would ever know what happened. Pickles would just be gone, missing without a trace.

They had managed to take care of the body, dragging it into an old haunted building called the Shrieking Shack, Albus wanted to bury Pickles, and even though the thought seemed like a waste of time to Gellert, he allowed Albus to dig a grave while he sat and watched while his boyfriend worked.

* * *

It was later that day the two were having a picnic on the grass. Things had gotten strange between them since the incident; neither of them wanted to talk about what happened. Gellert hadn't changed out of his navy blue robes, as he didn't have spare ones. Not that he saw the need, but Albus had said it made him uneasy thinking about the unlucky events that happened earlier that day.

"We had a good day," Gellert said out of nowhere. "We didn't get caught, everything is good."

"Things were good for a while...yeah…" Albus said, looking at him with a curious expression.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Gellert said, he was grinning, and Albus didn't like the nagging feeling that was inside him.

"Of course, you can tell me anything," Albus insisted.

"It gave me a rush, watching him fall, all the blood…" Gellert started, and Albus shuddered.

"What happened to you?" Albus asked suddenly, cutting him off.

"Things change. People change. I've changed," Gellert said with a shrug.

"Not like this, you say you feel no remorse for killing Pickles?" Albus asked, his periwinkle eyes looking at the man like he was a stranger to him.

"Albus, he was nothing but horrible to both of us, isn't it better this way? We are free from his taunting," Gellert replied vaguely.

"You are not who I thought you were, Gellert," Albus said sadly.

"Are you telling me you won't forgive me?" Gellert asked, suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation that was facing him. He was about to lose the man he loved.

"Forgive you?" Albus said. "Of course I can, I love you, Gellert, I just don't understand how you cannot feel remorse for what had happened."

"You helped me cover it up, you know I love you, Albus, I did it for you," Gellert insisted.

"I think you have no heart. And I had a mind once to give you mine," Albus said with a sad look on his face.

"No, you can't just…" Gellert started, but the words got lost. What would he do? Had he lost the man that meant everything to him?

"I think there will come a time when I need to make a choice, but I won't leave you now," Albus said slowly, he was thinking carefully about his words, it was clear.


End file.
